Fighters Highschool
by The Crazy Ninja
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, and Naruto would be like in the same highschool? Well tune in and find out!
1. Prologue

Before we start as now I'm adding. The Crazy Ninja does not own Dynasty Warriors or Samurai Warriors! That's owned by Koei. And Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Yup there you go! Now read. Nice reviews are good too.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Fighter High school was mainly made for one purpose, to create the strongest fighters possible to get ready when war comes to the land. The land had no time for recruiting so they created a high school for willing warriors to learn to fight and strategize. The lands were always in risk of civil war since there was no ruler. The high schools also rival against many other high schools in the area. They use the competition for practice for real battles.


	2. Chapter 1: First day maybe the worst day

The story begins at Fighters High School!

Chapter 1 the first day maybe the worst day

It is 8:00 A.M. as the bell rings and the first day of school starts. As usual Yoshimoto, the star kemari player of the team, ran into school late again!

Yoshimoto:OMG I'm gonna be late for school!

But while he was running he bumped into Lu Bu! The star... wrestler of the famous wrestling team!

Lu Bu:Ahem! punches his other hand with his fist   
Yoshimoto:No No! I didn't mean to bump into you!

But as he was about to beat the crap out of Yoshimoto, Mrs. Huang Yue Ying was about to stop him.

Yue Ying:Excuse me Lu Bu  
Lu Bu:Oh uhhh hey Miss Yue  
Yue Ying:Its Mrs. Yue Ying. Now you'll be given a warning, but thats it!  
Lu Bu:Yes ma'am...

Yoshimoto quickly ran into his first class.

Shingen:Ah! You must be my missing student, take your seat! (

Yoshimoto sat down. 

Principal Xian:(on the announcement) Good day everyone. I hope you are all having a good first day of school.

Shingen:Now lets begin class. Now how about we start off with introducing ourselves! Uhhh, you young lady you first!  
Xing Cai:Well alright then.

She stood up from her desk.

Xing Cai:My name is Xing Cai. My father's name is Zhang Fei, ummmm... what else do I say?   
Shingen:You know, interests, love, other stuff.  
Xing Cai:Well, I like to fight in martial arts, and my current boyfriend is Guan Ping   
Shingen:Next uhhh, you, the jock. _He's my faaaavorite student_  
Yukimura:Well I'm Yukimura Sanada! My current girlfriend is Kunoichi. Hmm... well I like to fight with my spear and I'm the quarterback of the football team!  
Shingen:Ah! Excellent, now how about... you! points to sun ce  
Sun Ce:Hmmm well my name is Sun Ce! I have a brother named Sun Quan and a sister named Sun Shang Xiang. Also, I have a girlfriend named Da Qiao! oh yeah! And my best friend is Zhou Yu! _and my best person to __  
__cheat off of!_  
Shingen:It says here Sun Ce that you failed a lot last year  
Sun Ce:No I didn't!  
Shingen:Whatever... now you! The kemari player  
Yoshimoto:Uhhh well my name is Yoshimoto Imagawa, I like to play kemari! Thats why I'm the star player!   
Nobunaga:What a loser...  
Yoshimoto:Uhhh I'm single!   
Class:HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Yoshimoto:What?  
Nobunaga:spits a spitball at him  
Yoshimoto:Hey!  
Shingen:Nobunaga Oda!   
Nobunaga:whistles

RING RING!

Shingen:Class dismissed!  
Yoshimoto:T-T I don't like today...

Chapter 1 End


	3. Chapter 2: A Lunch Fight

Chapter 2: A Lunch Fight

So after a few hours it was finally time for lunch. Yoshimoto looked for a place to sit.

Yoshimoto:Oh man there's no where to sit!

He walked up to the gothic table, which was occupied by Hanzo, Wei Yan, and all of Hanzo's other ninja buddies. 

Hanzo:Go... away

Yoshimoto:Oh alright 

He then walked up to Sun Ce's table.

Sun Shang Xiang:Hey who are you?

Sun Quan:I dunno

Sun Ce:Look man, cool people only

Yoshimoto:Hey I'm cool too! 

Sun Ce:Not cool enough for us

All:AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zhou Yu:Sun Ce you're so mean

Da Qiao:Yeah! You can sit here 

Xiao Qiao:But there are no more chairs sis!

Sun Ce:Listen baby, we don't want anyone that's not our friend to sit here

Da Qiao:Alright...

Yoshimoto walked off and finally some people offered him a place to sit!

Lu Bu:Hi Yoshimoto! punches his hand with his other fist

Or they didn't.

Xing Cai:pokes lu bu Excuse me, I think you should stop being mean to him

Lu Bu:You want to make something of it!

Guan Ping:Well if you hurt him, we'll have to kick your butt.

Lu Bu:Was that a threat?

Diao Chan:Please don't anger Lu Bu or you'll get it!

Guan Ping:Come on Lu Bu I dare you to!

Lu Bu:stands up

Guan Ping:readies his fists

Xing Cai:Guan Ping don't get hurt!

Guan Ping:Oh don't worry I won't!

Mitsunari:That's enough!

He seperated the two.

Mitsunari:If you fight then you're all getting suspended!

Lu Bu & Guan Ping:Yes Mr. Ishida 

Mitsunari:walks by Go ahead Yoshimoto sit down with Guan Ping and Xing Cai, I'm sure they'd love to try and be on the kemari team.

Yoshimoto:Alright then Mr. Ishida -

Guan Ping:Kemari is he crazy?

Xing Cai:Hmmm well... 

Yoshimoto:Oh thanks for stopping Lu Bu from beating me

Xing Cai:Oh it was nothing

Guan Ping:Yeah next time I'll beat his ass...

Chapter 2 End


	4. Chapter 3: A New Love

Chapter 3: A new love

After lunch Yoshimoto went to his strategy class. There were two strategy teachers, Mr. Zhuge Liang, and Mr. Sima Yi. Yoshimoto fortunately got Mr. Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang:I am Zhuge Liang, I will be your strategy teacher for this year. In this course, you will learn how to make great and proper strategies that will be better then Mr. Sima Yi's lesson.

Jiang Wei of course was his highest and favorite student.

Jiang Wei:This is my second year in this class and I looove it!

He took this course his freshman year and is taking it again for his sophmore year. 

Zhuge Liang:Now let me call the roll.

After he calls roll.

Zhuge Liang:We shall begin. First now I will be asking you what are the types of fighters. What is a foot soldier?

Ina:raises her hand

Zhuge Liang:The young lady in the front

Ina:An infantry soldier

Zhuge Liang:Well good job Miss Honda

Yoshimoto:Oh she's cute... 

Nobunaga:And taken too!

Yoshimoto:No way!

Nobunaga:Oh she is she is!

Yoshimoto:Are you kidding me! 

Zhuge Liang:You! Mr. Oda, what is a soldier that shoots a gun 

Nobunaga:Ah! My favorite! The muskets

Zhuge Liang:Very good, Now you Mr. Imagawa

Yoshimoto:Uhhh yes sir!

Zhuge Liang:What is a group of horse soldiers called? 

Yoshimoto:... People on horses! 

All:AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zhuge Liang:No, that is called a calvary. It seems this will be a long year for you Mr. Imagawa.

Yoshimoto:Awwwwww 

Zhuge Liang:And a fast year for you, Jiang Wei

Jiang Wei:Indeed Mr. Zhuge Liang!

Cao Pi:Hmph, this class isn't even worth my time!

Zhuge Liang:Then why are you taking this course?

Cao Pi:I mean I'm to good for this class!

Zhuge Liang:Hm we'll see, just because last year you had Mr. Sima Yi doesn't mean I'll go easy on you

Cao Pi:Whatever

Ina turned around and then Yoshimoto saw her looking that way and then smiled at her to impress her.

Ina:_I wonder why he's so happy_...

Announcement:Attention everyone! Today there is a meeting to be in the school's production of Cinderella, the war! All those who want to be in the play must attend 

Yoshimoto:_OOooh I think I should go!_

Jiang Wei:Oh wow this years new play

Nagamasa:(The hotty of the school) I wonder who'll be Prince Charming

Oichi:You of course my lord!

Nagamasa:Awww thanks Oichi

RING RING!

Zhuge Liang:Class dismissed, and one tip, no matter which class you go to don't pass by Mr. Sima Yi's class. 

Ina:Awww but my class is just right outside of that one! 

Yoshimoto:Yeah mine too!

Zhuge Liang:Well if you want to have to deal with him then fine go that way

They all left class and headed for their final class.

Chapter 3 End


	5. Chapter 4: A Rehersal before tryouts

Chapter 4: A Rehersal before tryouts

After the day finally ended everyone went to go to the meeting for Fighter High's newest play, The Princess and the Pirate. The play was run by a very strict general named Yuan Shao was the play director. ((I couldn't think of anyone )) 

Yuan Shao:To have a fine play we must have a fine cast! Tryouts for the important rolls will be two weeks from now so be prepared!

Yuan Shao:This play is basicly about Princess Tomoyo of China and A pirate captain named Arlong fall in love with each other and then they both die tragicly, not to mention dramatically in war!

Everyone was nervous and just gulped. 

Yuan Shao:Now then let us begin some practice! How about Nagamasa Azai read the roll for The Pirate for now

Nagamasa:Alright clears his throat with a loud AHEM Oh Tomoyo! where art thou! 

Yuan Shao:Well maybe I'll just pick him to be Arlong

Yuan Shao:Listen I will rewrite this script to work more with our school and the type of kids

Yuan Shao:At the end Arlong and Tomoyo will die dramatically in war!

Yuan Shao:Now for today who would like to read the role of Princess Tomoyo?

Girls:Me Me ME!

Yuan Shao:How about... Oichi, since you're going out with Nagamasa

Oichi:Yay!

She got on stage and said 

Oichi: (In her tone in a more excited way) Oh Arlong! I am here! I shall protect you!

Nagamasa:But you are just a princess! I am a mere pirate! We could never be in the same class! 

Oichi:Not true! We can work it out

Yuan Shao:Cut! The lines are and should be read like this! (in a girly voice) "Never true! We can work this out together darling!"

Yuan Shao:You! The kemari guy!

Yoshimoto:Me?

Yuan Shao:Read the roll of Sir Fester!

Yoshimoto:But here it says he is a filthy disgusting pirate!

Yuan Shao:Just read the roll!

Yoshimoto:goes on stage Umm... reads Aye aye sir? 

Yuan Shao:No no no! Like this (pirate tone) "Arg! Aye aye sir!"

Yoshimoto:Okay nervously reads Aye Aye Sir... we shall be scrubbing the deck with their own hair sir... 

Yuan Shao: Okay... Ina read the role of Lady Nami

Ina:Alright! goes on stage 

Yoshimoto:_Oh she's here! I'll do my best then!_

Ina:What is a Princess doing on my clean deck! She is defying the deck with those shoes!

Oichi:I'm sorry miss! 

Nagamasa:Don't worry Tomoyo... Nami she's with me!

Ina:Oh I see! Well she's messing my floor up!

Yoshimoto:Bu... But I always mess your floor up!

Ina:You're a pirate! She's a royal pain in the ass!

Yuan Shao:Wonderful wonderful! I think I'll just hold tryouts earlier so we can get started much much sooner! Say next week then on Monday?

All:Alright

Yuan Shao:Excellent...

Everyone started heading home. 

Yoshimoto:Walking home again... Oh there's Ina!

In a distance was Ina getting a ride from the a gym teacher, her father, Tadakatsu Honda.

Tadakatsu:So did you have a good first day of school?

Ina:Of course father!

Tadakatsu:Did you see Nobuyuki?

Ina:Yes I did! I hope he makes the lead roll! 

Tadakatsu:Trying out for the school play?

Ina:Yup! 

Tadakatsu:Well good job!

They left. 

Yoshimoto:Hmm... I will get the roll of The Pirate Captain! Just to impress her and then everyone will finally leave me alone! 

He said aloud holding a fist in the air. In a distance Xing Cai and Guan Ping saw him.

Xing Cai:Weirdo!

Guan Ping:Yeah I know! But he is the star player of the kemari team... 

Xing Cai:Oh everyone barely gives any credit to them at all! If any

Guan Ping:They have a game coming up! Maybe we should watch!

Xing Cai:Maybe...

Chapter 4 End


	6. Chapter 5: Mock Battle Part 1

Chapter 5: Gym Class: Mock Battle Part 1: Chosing the mock armies

Monday already came by, and now it was gym class right before tryouts. In gym class, most kids would have a mock battle, or a mock duel with one of their fellow classmates. Today Yukimura and Lu Bu were picking their teams for the mock battle.

Yukimura:Kunoichi!

Lu Bu:Diao Chan!

Yukimura:Hmm... I want Nagamasa!

Oichi:Go Nagamasa!

Lu Bu:To bad! I got Keiji!

Keiji:Woohooo a rumble in gym class!

Yukimura:Uhh Xu Zhu!

Xu Zhu:Oh boy!

Lu Bu:I got Nobunaga!

Nobunaga:Hehehahahaha! 

Yukimura:Hmm... I'll take Sun Ce!

Sun Ce:Wooohooo! 

Lu Bu:I got... lets see... Cao Pi!

Cao Pi:Well we know who the winners are

Yukimura:Hmm... Zhou Yu!

Zhou Yu:Yeah Cao Pi, us!

Cao Pi:Oh shut your mouth

Lu Bu:Hm... I got that Hanzo dude!

Hanzo:... walks over to his side

Yukimura:Well... I got that Wei Yan dude! 

Wei Yan:Winning... team

Lu Bu:Tch whatever, Yo! Hideyoshi! You're on my team

Hideyoshi:Oh great...

Lu Bu:What was that!

Hideyoshi:Great to be on your team! 

Yukimura:...We got Inahime!

Ina:Well thats special

Lu Bu:... Xiao Qiao!

Xiao Qiao:What! I'm not on Zhou Yu's team!

Lu Bu:Suck it up! 

Yukimura:Well... we got Da Qiao!

Da Qiao:Have fun Xiao Qiao 

Xiao Qiao:Oh right!

Lu Bu:Hmmm we got Nene!

Hideyoshi:Alright go Nene!

It was down to Oichi and Yoshimoto

Yukimura:I pick

Lu Bu:We got Oichi!

Yukimura:No we got Oichi!

Tadakatsu:blows his whistle

Everyone freezes

Tadakatsu:Since it was Sanada's turn he gets Oichi!

Yukimura:Nah Nah!

Teams:   
**Team Sanada**  
Yukimura  
Kunoichi  
Nagamasa   
Wei Yan  
Sun Ce  
Zhou Yu  
Inahime  
Da Qiao  
Oichi   
Xu Zhu

**Team Lu Bu**  
Lu Bu  
Diao Chan   
Keiji  
Nobunaga  
Cao Pi  
Hanzo  
Hideyoshi  
Xiao Qiao  
Nene  
Yoshimoto

Tadakatsu:Begin strategising 

Team Sanada was strategising

Yukimura:Well any suggestions?

Zhou Yu:We shall prepare a mock fire attack, while you guys distract the enemies, me and Ina shall shoot the arrows!

Ina:Arrows are my thing, alright!

Kunoichi:You'll look so cute fighting!

Team Lu Bu was strategising 

Nobunaga:We'll lure them here, and then we'll ambush them with our musket units!

Hideyoshi:Great plan Nobunaga! 

Keiji:Then I'll act as the calvary and lure them out!

Lu Bu:Our plan will beat theirs!

Lu Bu:…... Yoshimoto! Just stay in the back and wait till the ambush is done!

Yoshimoto:I can get them with my kemari ball!

Lu Bu:Right

Tadakatsu:Is everyone ready?

The clock counted down

Tadakatsu:Begin! blows the whistle

Chapter 5 End


	7. Chapter 6: Mock Battle Part 2

Chapter 6: Gym Class: Mock Battle Part 2: The Mock Battle

**Mock Battle info**   
Everyone in a mock battle is to wear a white suit. The suit has three different colors on it; red, yellow, and blue. Red would be instant kill, if you are poked there, you are automaticly out. Yellow is slow kill, if you are poked there, you have only five more minutes in the battle, but you could still hit the instant kill. And blue, is a cripple, if you are poked there, you are unable to use the body part that is in blue. (namely the limbs)

**Conditions for victory**  
1. The Team Captain gets out  
2. The stronghold is taken  
3. Everyone except the Team Captain is out   
4. If the 30 minutes runs out, the team with more people wins 

Tadakatsu:Begin! blows the whistle

Everyone ran into their places.

Lu Bu:Cao Pi, go out and lure out Wei Yan into Hanzo's ambush!

Cao Pi:Yes sir

He ran near Wei Yan and then sarcasticly said,

Cao Pi:This battle isn't even worth my time! In fact neither is this enemy

He started retreating.

Wei Yan:Grrrr! Get... back... here! You... scum!

Wei Yan ran after Cao Pi.

Zhou Yu:No Wei Yan! Its a trap!

Wei Yan stepped on an X, then he was ambushed by Hanzo and his ninja units.

Hanzo:Accept your faith! he hit wei yan in a red area

Wei Yan:GRRRRR! 

Tadakatsu:Wei Yan you are out!

Wei Yan:Grrrr... 

He sat at the sidelines

Kunoichi:Ooh! My turn! 

She ran into Diao Chan.

Diao Chan:Hey you! Get out of here!

Kunoichi:Oh I'm sorry! I guess I'm in the wrong territory XD

Kunoichi kicked Diao Chan's legs.

Diao Chan:You

Kunoichi:Nu-Uh-Uh! You can't use your legs! 

Diao Chan:What! That is

Kunoichi then poked her in the red area.

Tadakatsu:Diao Chan you are out!

Diao Chan:I'm sorry Lu Bu...

She also sat out.

Wei Yan:Ha... Ha... Ha!

Diao Chan:You got out first! 

Tadakatsu:Hey! There would be no fighting between the dead! 

Back in the battle Nobunaga finished his preperations for the mock musket attack.

Nobunaga:Hideyoshi! I want you to lure out Oichi and Nagamasa, and don't go easy on Oichi because she's my sister!

Hideyoshi:You are so mean Nobunaga! But okay 

He ran out near where Oichi and Nagamasa were.

Hideyoshi:Man Nagamasa is sooo stupid! And so is that girlfriend of his!

He started running to the ambush area.

Oichi:You monkey! 

Nagamasa:You never say anything about me or Oichi like that! 

They chased him to the ambush area.

Oichi:Where is that monkey!

Hideyoshi:Nobunaga! Now!

Nobunaga, Keiji, Lu Bu, and a bunch of other musket units shot fake musket balls at the two.

Oichi:Oww Oww! Nobunaga! 

Nobunaga:Hehehehehahahahaha!

Oichi:I'm telling dad!

Tadakatsu:You two are out! If this was a real battle you would've been killed!

Oichi:Awwww...

Nagamasa:Its okay Oichi.

Tadakatsu:Hmm... well it has been fifteen minutes, YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES LEFT!

Chapter 6 End.


	8. Chapter 7: Mock Battle Part 3

Chapter 7: Gym Class: Mock Battle Part 3: Fight until you die

So far these are the people still in the battle.

Teams:  
**Team Sanada**  
Yukimura  
Kunoichi  
Sun Ce  
Zhou Yu  
Inahime  
Da Qiao  
Xu Zhu

**Team Lu Bu**  
Lu Bu  
Keiji  
Nobunaga  
Cao Pi  
Hanzo  
Hideyoshi  
Xiao Qiao  
Nene  
Yoshimoto

The battle continued on.

Yukimura:Get the calvary ready!

Yukimura took a bunch of fake horses. Him, Kunoichi, Sun Ce, and Da Qiao started charging.

Yukimura:ATTACK!

They started doing a mock calvary attack to the muskets.

Nobunaga:Bombard them with muskets!

Keiji:Nah man I wanna have some fun!

Keiji jumped over the fence and started to charge at Yukimura.

Keiji:I challenge you to a mock duel!

Yukimura:I accept!

The two started to duel.

Sun Ce:I'm gonna get you Nobunaga!

Nobunaga:Do you think so

Cao Pi jumped out and kicked Sun Ce in a blue area on his hip.

Cao Pi:Ha! Take that!

Sun Ce:limping Why I outta! Get him Da Qiao!

Da Qiao:How dare you hurt Sun Ce!

She hit Cao Pi in a blue area on his leg.

Cao Pi:Why you! slashes her in a yellow area

Da Qiao:Uggg oh no!

Sun Ce:Noooo Da!

Tadakatsu:You have five more minutes!

Sun Ce dramatically grabbed her-- as if it was a real battle.

Sun Ce:Are you alright!

Da Qiao:I'll be fine... fake cough

Sun Ce:If you want to hurt Da Qiao! You have to go through me!

Cao Pi:Gladly!

Sun Ce punched Cao Pi in a red area, at the same time Cao Pi slashed Sun Ce in a red area as well.

Tadakatsu:blows the whistle All three of you are out!

Zhou Yu:No Sun Ce... ready the fire attack!

Ina and the other archers readied their arrows.

Zhou Yu:FIRE!

The arrows hit the other main camp. Now it was a fake fire attack pulling their morale down.

Nene:FIRE! AHHHH! XD

She ran out of the main camp and saw Kunoichi. Hanzo then appeared.

Hanzo:Foolish

Nene:Its two against one! In your face! P

Nene was then hit on the head by a kemari ball.

Yoshimoto:Now its even!

Hanzo:Idiot! She's on our team!

Yoshimoto:Oh... oppps!

Then kunoichi hit him in a red area.

Kunoichi:Now let the ninjas have their fun! XP

Yoshimoto:What!

Tadakatsu:blows his whistle Nene and Yoshimoto are out!

Nene:Thanks a lot Yoshimoto! O

Yoshimoto:What!

Kunoichi:Now its just us! Huh where'd he!

Hanzo:Accept your faith Sanada!

Yukimura:Uggg no help!

Hanzo had Yukimura's neck in his hand.

Kunoichi:You put him down!

Kunoichi then hit Hanzo in the leg, but then he kicked her in a yellow area.

Kunoichi:you!

She took picked Hanzo up and threw him into the fake fire, but as he was flying he disappeared ninja style. Then Kunoichi fell on the ground--- Since her five minutes were up.

Tadakatsu:Kunoichi out!

Kunoichi:I know you love my acting! Thats what I'm going to do for the play!

Meanwhile

Xiao Qiao:Zhou Yu!

Zhou Yu:Xiao Qiao! What are you doing here?

Xiao Qiao:Visiting you!

Zhou Yu:Well isn't that nice...

She then wacked him in a yellow area.

Zhou Yu:Xiao Qiao... how could you!

He slashed her in a yellow area.

Xiao Qiao:I'm sorry... we're just on seperate teams...

Zhou Yu:Then I'll just have to do one thing!

He slashed himself in a red area.

Xiao Qiao:Noooo! Zhou Yu!

She did the same to herself.

Tadakatsu:Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu are out! At least they loved each other...

**Team Sanada **  
Yukimura  
Inahime  
Xu Zhu

**Team Lu Bu **  
Lu Bu  
Keiji  
Nobunaga  
Hanzo  
Hideyoshi

Yukimura:We can't just give up! All units... fight until your dying breathe!

Xu Zhu:I'll protect you!

Xu Zhu swung infront of all the people and kept getting shot by muskets.

Tadakatsu:Xu Zhu out!

Hideyoshi:They keep fighting... yet they are going to die... aww what the heck!

Hideyoshi was charging at Ina.

Ina:Take this!

Ina shot an arrow at Hideyoshi's red area.

Tadakatsu:Yukimura! If you do not protect Ina or yourself... YOU LOSE!

Chapter 7 End


	9. Chapter 8: Victor is & Tryouts

**Chapter 8: The Victor is and Play Tryouts**

So these are the people left. And there were just a few more minutes before the class was over. 

**Team Sanada **  
Yukimura   
Inahime 

**Team Lu Bu**  
Lu Bu   
Keiji  
Nobunaga  
Cao Pi  
Hanzo 

Yukimura:Ina... don't die!

Ina:Why? What are you going to do!

Yukimura:I am... going to take Lu Bu down with me!

He started charging into the main camp of the enemy. 

Keiji:Whoa hey hey I don't think you're going to be getting past me!

Yukimura:hits him in a yellow area Now I am! 

He kept charging until he finally reached Lu Bu, while Hanzo and Nobunaga kept stabbing him.

Tadakatsu:Hmm... 

Yukimura:I'm taking you with me Lu Bu!

Lu Bu and Yukimura did the dramatic slash where the two slashed each other at the same time. Then they both fell down.

Tadakatsu:Draw! You all get A's for the day

All:YAY!

Tadakatsu:You didn't let me finish! You all get A's for the day... if you lived. And the captains of course

Gym Class finally ended. And then it started play tryouts.

Yuan Shao:Line up with your partner and sign up on the list. If you do not have a partner you can tryout with someone who already did.

Diao Chan:Excuse me!

Yuan Shao:What is it?

Diao Chan:Well I don't have a partner since Lu Bu isn't into plays...

Yuan Shao:Neither does Yoshimoto! 

Diao Chan:Oh greeeeaaaat...

**List**   
Nagamasa - Oichi  
Nobunaga - Nohime  
Nobuyuki - Inahime   
Sun Ce - Da Qiao  
Zhou Yu - Xiao Qiao  
Yukimura - Kunoichi   
Hideyoshi - Nene  
Cao Pi - Zhen Ji  
Guan Ping - Xing Cai   
Yoshimoto - Diao Chan

Yuan Shao:You will be judged by Cao Cao, Liu Bie, and Sun Jian. The commanding teachers, oh yeah and me of course.

Tryouts started. (This is going to mix everyone as they are trying out except the last pair)

Nagamasa:You are a princess! I am a pirate! We could never be seen together. 

Oichi:excitedly Ooooh Arlong I'm sure it could woooork ooouuut! I'm sure of it! I could take my daddy into it. 

Nobunaga:on noh in a sexual tone But... I'm not sure if the king would approve of this!

Noh:on nobunaga in a sexual tone Don't worry, they won't know a thing

Liu Bie:whispering to yuan shao Is that in the script?

Yuan Shao:turning the pages NO!

Back to tryouts 

Nobuyuki:nervous Ummm... uhh well then al... alright if you say so!

Ina:I can convince my father! Don't worry about it.

Nobuyuki:Oh... oh okay.

Sun Ce:in his jokingly tone Hey baby, if they fight me, I can kick their butts!

Da Qiao:Are you sure? The castle is full of soldiers that could hurt you.

Sun Ce:walks up to da, very fast Yeah I'm sure. 

Judges table

Sun Jian:GO SUN CE! Yeah yeah act that part out!

The other three just looked at him

Sun Jian:What? I was cheering for my son!

Cao Cao:Weirdo... 

Liu Bie:Isn't your son trying out?

Cao Cao:He won't be as weird as his son

Sun Jian:I heard that!

Tryouts 

Zhou Yu:confidently I shall protect you if anything were to happen to you!

Xiao Qiao:in her cute tone Ooh you're soooo brave! I loooove you Arlong!

Yuan Shao:Thats not in the script either...

Yukimura:stalwartly We are GOING to TRAVEL the lands TOGETHER!

Kunoichi:in her whatever tone Yeah! We will! I'll see to it!

Hideyoshi:in his uhhh weird voice No! We are going to travel far from your kingdom and from my pirates!

Nene:I can't wait to travel with you!

Cao Cao:Oh! My son is next!

Cao Pi:in his overconfident, yet sexual tone Now then! If we are to go to war, I shall protect you 

Zhen Ji:flirty and sexual tone What a sweet man, thats not like any other that I have met.

Cao Pi:That is because I am like no other.

Cao Cao:See I told you Sun Jian!

Sun Jian:Hmph! We'll see when we get the results

Liu Bie:to yuan shao I'm glad I don't have a son in this...

Yuan Shao:Me too...

Cao Cao & Sun Jian:I HEARD THAT! turn to each other Grrrr...

Guan Ping:in a kinder nice tone You see... ever since I met you, I can't stop thinking about you.

Xing Cai:in the same tone I can't stop thinking about you either... And its alright that it is a princess and a pirate

Yuan Shao:Wow Liu Bie, your brothers have good actors slash actresses

Liu Bie:Hah!

Cao Cao:Hmph!

Sun Jian:Yeah right!

Yuan Shao:Okay! Next! Yoshimoto Imagawa and Diao Chan!

Yoshimoto:Oh man...

Chapter 8 End


	10. Chapter 9: Yoshimoto's Results

Chapter 9: Yoshimoto's Results

It was finally Yoshimoto and Diao Chan's turn to tryout for the play. Diao Chan was pretty confident, but Yoshimoto was pretty nervous.

Yuan Shao:Read from page 4, you may start whenever you are ready.

Yoshimoto:Uhh... Uhh... Well... umm... nice day we're having... isn't it Tomoyo?

Diao Chan:whispering Page 4! Idiot!

Yoshimoto:Right! turns the pages Uhh... ummm... sweats Tomoyo... we are at war... and we cannot be together... ever

Diao Chan:romanticly Oh what do you mean? I'm sure I can talk to my father

Yoshimoto:Well you see... I just can't since I... you know... Am a pirate and you're a... beautiful princess... it wouldn't... gulp work 

Yuan Shao:Come on now put some confidence into it!

Cao Cao:Zzzzzz

Sun Jian:reading a news paper

Liu Bie:eating a donut

Yuan Shao then banged the table to get the three's attention.

Yuan Shao:Continue on

Diao Chan:But I'm sure we can work this out! I mean... I am the princess. 

Yoshimoto:Well... ever since I... I... saw you... I fell in love with... you

Diao Chan:And I too, you are different from other people I have met

Yoshimoto:That is because... I am... like no other...

Yuan Shao:Oh whatever you're done! 

A few hours pasted as the cast pondered over the parts. 

Guan Ping:Xing Cai you did really well

Xing Cai:You did too Guan Ping

Sun Ce:Look man, I was the best

Cao Pi:Hmph yeah right

Sun Ce:What did you say!

Da Qiao and Zhou Yu were holding him back.

Da Qiao:Not now!

Zhou Yu:Do you want to be in the play or not!

Yuan Shao finally opened the door and let the people who tried out for the important rolls in.

Yuan Shao:I will read this once! And only once! Okay maybe twice

Everyone gulped.

Yuan Shao:Ahem! The role of Arlong will be played by Nagamasa Azai! 

Nagamasa:Whooo... sigh of relief

Oichi:Oh! Oh! Good job!

Guan Ping:Thats okay

Sun Ce:Hmph!

Cao Pi:Hah!

Yuan Shao:Role for Princess Tomoyo is Xing Cai

Guan Ping:Whoa! Xing Cai!

Xing Cai:Are... are you sure?

Yuan Shao:Course I'm sure!

Diao Chan:Great job Yoshimoto! 

Yoshimoto:What!

Yuan Shao:The role of the Queen and King of China goes to Diao Chan and Guan Ping

Guan Ping:Greeeaaat! Lu Bu's girlfriend is the queen...

Diao Chan:I heard that Guan Ping!

Yuan Shao:The role of Prince Jester goes to Sun Ce

Sun Ce:Who's that?

Yuan Shao:The Prince that is supposed to marry Tomoyo, but gets killed by Arlong in battle.

Sun Ce:What!

Cao Pi:Hah! You die in the play!

Sun Ce:Shut up!

Yuan Shao:Hideyoshi will be the first mate

Hideyoshi:Woooohoooo! I'm a pirate! 

Yuan Shao:Zhou Yu is the navigator

Zhou Yu:Doesn't he have to sit on the crow's nest all day?

Yuan Shao:And you say what direction to go and you're the brainiac of the ship

Zhou Yu:Oh... Yay!

Yuan Shao:Lady Nami will be Zhen Ji

Zhen Ji:Yes! I have a role

Yuan Shao:Cao Pi shall be Sebastian, or Arlong's right hand man and Nami's boyfriend

Cao Pi:Seems suiting for me

Yuan Shao:You lose your right leg in battle 

Cao Pi:Great...

Sun Ce:Hah!

Cao Pi:At least I don't die

Sun Ce:HEY!

Yuan Shao:Inahime will be the maid of the castle

Ina:Well that works for me 

Yoshimoto:thinking Make me guard captain! Make me guard captain!

Yuan Shao:Guard captain is Yukimura

Yukimura:Well at least I get a fake horse

Yoshimoto:Awww...

Yuan Shao:The guard captain is the maid's husband

Nobuyuki:Brother! 

Yukimura:Heh well now

Yuan Shao:Nobuyuki is Lord Reign

Nobuyuki:A pirate captain?

Yuan Shao:Yes he's the second mate

Yuan Shao:And Kunoichi is lady Reign 

Yukimura:What!

Nobuyuki:Take that!

Yuan Shao:Nobunaga and Noh are the two personal servants of the King and Queen

Nobunaga:At least they're married

Noh:Yeah... 

Yuan Shao:Oichi and Nene are the pirate servant and fighter girls

Oichi:Woohooo! On the Ship with Nagamasa!

Nene:And with Hideyoshi!

Yuan Shao:And Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are the two peasant gardening girls

Da Qiao:Well at least I'm with Sun Ce

Xiao Qiao:But I'm not with Zhou Yu! Again!

Yuan Shao:Which leaves Yoshimoto as Sir Fester

Yoshimoto:Greeeaaat... the smelly pirate

Yuan Shao:Now practice with the extras... or the freshman... are tomorrow! Don't be late

Yoshimoto:Why do I get the bad roles...

Yuan Shao:If you forgot your part it is here.

**Cast**  
Captain Arlong - Nagamasa Azai  
Princess Tomoyo - Xing Cai

**Chinese**   
King of China - Guan Ping  
Queen of China - Diao Chan  
Prince Jester - Sun Ce  
Maid - Inahime  
Peasant Garderner Girl 1 - Da Qiao  
Peasant Gardener Girl 2 - Xiao Qiao  
Queen's Servant - Nohime  
King's Servant - Nobunaga Oda  
Guard Captain - Yukimura Sanada

**Pirates**  
First Mate - Hideyoshi Hashiba  
Navigator - Zhou Yu  
Lord Reign - Nobuyuki Sanada   
Lady Reign - Kunoichi  
Lady Nami - Zhen Ji  
Sebastian - Cao Pi  
Pirate Girl 1 - Nene  
Pirate Girl 2 - Oichi  
Sir Fester - Yoshimoto

Yuan Shao:The extras list will be posted tomorrow so everyone start learning your lines!

Chapter 8 End


	11. Chapter 10: The Next Day's Rehersal

Chapter 10: The Next Day's rehersal

Yuan Shao finally posted the list of all the extras, that were freshman. He only let the upperclass men and sophomores tryout for the lead roles since they had less years. 

**Extras**

The extras will all be pirates and peasants, but when it comes to the scenes with both, the following will be peasants while the others will be pirates. 

Peasants  
Hinata Hyuuga  
Sakura Haruno  
Ina Yamanaka  
Chouji Akimichi  
Shikamaru Nara  
Shino Aburame   
Rock Lee  
Rin  
Temari  
Kankuro

Pirates   
Naruto Uzumaki (The cocky pirate)  
Sasuke Uchiha  
Neji Hyuuga  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Ten Ten  
Dosu Kinuta  
Zaku Abumi   
Kin Tsuchi  
Obito Uchiha  
Gaara

Yuan Shao:Now lets start with the first scene where Arlong is on a ship heading for China! Its Arlong, First mate, and the navigator

Nagamasa:Ahem! sighs Another day, another day where I don't have a love... Where my heart is unfufilled

Hideyoshi:Oh don't worry! I'm sure one of the girls can fill your heart!

Nagamasa:But I am not... feeling anything toward them!

Zhou Yu:Hmm... if we sail any farther we are going to hit looks at his script as if it was the map we are going to hit a land called China!

Hideyoshi:You can find plenty of pretty girls there!

Nagamasa:I don't know...

Hideyoshi:Hm... I know! I'll get you a glass of wine! SERVANT!

Nene walks out on stage with her script. 

Nene:What is it?

Hideyoshi:A glass of wine! 

Nene:You got it!

Nene walked off the stage.

Yuan Shao:And Cut! Bravo! Bravo!

Nagamasa:Heh thanks... 

Yuan Shao:Now how about we reherse the scene where Tomoyo introduces Arlong to her parents

Xing Cai:Shouldn't we go in order?

Yuan Shao:Nonsense lets just skip around and read it for now! Anyway the King, Queen, Tomoyo, Arlong, maid, and the servants are in this scene

They all got on stage and took their places.

Diao Chan:Who is this honey?

Xing Cai:This is Arlong, he is a wanderer, he is tired and thursty

Guan Ping:He is a pirate!

Diao Chan:Not to mention a pirate captain

Xing Cai:He needs some food and a drink!

Nagamasa:I am soo tired, please oh please! I shall pay my debt to you all afterwards

Diao Chan:Fine fine! Servants please get the man a drink

Noh and Nobunaga bowed and then left the scene.

Guan Ping:And maid! Show the guest his way to a bedroom

Ina:bows Right away sir!

She showed Nagamasa a way off the stage. Then Ina, Xing Cai, and Nagamasa left the scene.

Diao Chan:Why did she find a pirate!

Guan Ping:His boat must have crashed! 

Diao Chan:Gives her no right to let something so bad and filthy into our castle!

Guan Ping:We'll see how it goes

The lights are supposed to fade out.

Yuan Shao:Bravo! You are all like naturally born stars!

Yuan Shao:How about the scene with the pirates wondering where Arlong is

All the important pirate roles were on stage except Nagamasa.

Hideyoshi:Where is Arlong! He has been gone for too long!

Zhen Ji:He's with those chinese scum! Hey wait... I'm chinese!

Yuan Shao:Just read the script

Cao Pi:We cannot prosper without our captain!

Zhou Yu:I will find him if he does not come back by dawn!

Yoshimoto:Uhhh... I'm going with you!

Zhen Ji:You'll get filthier then you already are on those lands Fester! 

All laughed.

Nobuyuki:Maybe Arlong... Finally found the person he was looking for

Kunoichi:What makes you say that?

Hideyoshi:Well you see... he's been rather lonely! Without anyone to fill his heart

Yoshimoto:Not as lonely as me!

Oichi:You don't take a bath! Thats why!

All laughed again.

Nene:Hey the sun is coming up!

Zhou Yu:Well then it is almost time to look for Arlong

All except Yoshimoto:Agreed

Yuan Shao:Good job everyone! Now tomorrow I want to see some acts memorized! Got it!

Everyone nodded and left.

Yoshimoto:Hey Ina!

Ina:Huh? What? 

Yoshimoto:Maybe... we could hang out tomorrow at the kemari game!

Ina:Well I'll see about it...

Yoshimoto:Great! 

Yoshimoto was running out of the audotorium (sp), but then he tripped and fell on his face.

Xing Cai:Are you really going to the kemari game?

Ina:I'm not to sure...

Chapter 10 End


	12. Chapter 11: Didn't Memorize Your Lines?

Chapter 11: You didn't memorize your lines?

It was the kemari game after the rehersal. Yoshimoto and the kemari players were beating the other team.

Yoshimoto:Ha! You can't win!

Other Team:Urgg AG!

The other team finally lost to Yoshimoto and his team.

Yoshimoto:Woohoo! We won! Oh yeah!

Sakura:Finally! Now I can quit this stupid---

Yoshimoto:What?

Sakura:I mean rest

Naruto:Yeah man!

Yoshimoto was walking off the field and saw Xing Cai, Guan Ping, and Ina.

Xing Cai:Great job!

Guan Ping:Hope you do that good in practice tomorrow

Ina:Cause we were supposed to memorize the first three scenes

Yoshimoto:Whoops...

Xing Cai:You didn't memorize your lines?

Yoshimoto:Well I'm only in the third scene! I can do it!

Guan Ping:Right...

The next day's rehersal

The crew already rehersed the first two scenes, which was both the two main characters saying they have unfufilled hearts, now it was the third scene.

Yuan Shao:Alright now lets do scene three with all the pirates on deck 

Nagamasa:Alright then!

It starts off with Nagamasa and Hideyoshi off stage.

Zhou Yu:Now everyone! We are going to China to... well fufill the captain's heart! I hope you are all prepared!

Zhen Ji:I do not want to go to such a place! Why can't he just pick one of the pirate girls over there!

She pointed to all the extras, who just batted their eyelashes.

Cao Pi:He does not what eye batters!

Cao Pi:He wants... someone loveable! Someone who will accept him for who he is! 

Kunoichi:Or some random Chinese girl!

Hideyoshi and Nagamasa walked on stage.

Hideyoshi:So since we are going to China! We shall look for a suitable girl for Arlong!

At this point there was supposed to be effects where it would look like a storm.

Nobuyuki:The boat is shaking!

Nagamasa:I did not feel a thing! Except emptiness...

The boat was supposed to shake again.

Nene:Oh my! I think he is right! 

Oichi:We're going to fall off the boat!

Yoshimoto was supposed to say his line.

Yuan Shao:Ahem... AHEM! 

Yoshimoto:What? Oh uh... Look out my lord! A piece of wood!

Yuan Shao:And cut! Now at this point a piece of wood is supposed to knock Nagamasa off the boat and there will be a black out.

Yuan Shao:YOSHIMOTO! I suggest you get to memorizing your lines!

Yoshimoto:Yes sir...

Yuan Shao:Now let us call it a rehersal! Tomorrow we shall continue!

The next day during strategy class.

Zhuge Liang:I want this to be written no larger then three inches in pen from right to left with words up and down and on this scroll!

He handed everyone a scroll.

Hanzo:What's the subject?

Zhuge Liang:You have to write a defection letter! If you use many obvious words, then it is an F! But if you use proper words and good persuasive skills, it is an A.

Zhuge Liang:Start writing! It is due at the end of class!

Ina:Who are we writting to?

Zhuge Liang:You are trying to persuade Sima Yi's students to join my class! 

Ina:Oh! starts writting

Yoshimoto:thinking to himself _Greeaat... I have no clue what to write, and I still don't have my lines down_

He wrote something down and then put the pen down.

Zhuge Liang:Hmm... reading over Yoshimoto's shoulder

"I have no clue what to say." 

Zhuge Liang:I would like to see you after class Mr. Imagawa 

Yoshimoto:Yes sir...

Class ended.

Ina was picking her books up.

Yoshimoto:Hey Ina!

Ina:Yeah Yoshimoto?

Yoshimoto:I was wondering... maybe you could help me memorize my cues and lines after practice!

Ina:We'll see 

She left the room.

Zhuge Liang:Yoshimoto, your grades do not show much effort here in my class shows yoshimoto the grade book

Yoshimoto:I try sir! I really do!

Zhuge Liang:Well if you try harder you'll make it! You are dismissed. 

Yoshimoto was walking the other way toward Sima Yi's class with his head down. Zhuge Liang was watching him and then saw Sima Yi pull Yoshimoto into his classroom.

Zhuge Liang:Now I better save him...

In Sima's room.

Yoshimoto:Whoa whoa! I am going to be late to gym!

Sima Yi:But gym isn't really needed! Your strategy class is!

Yoshimoto:So what! I already have Zhuge Liang as my teacher!

Sima Yi:But he is not a good teacher! sits in his desk and turns the screen to yoshimoto See! These are your grades in his class!

Yoshimoto:Hmph! I don't need to be told that anymore! stands up

Sima Yi:If you come into my class... you will have better instruction! Better grades!

Yoshimoto:Hmm...

Sima Yi:What do you say? 

Yoshimoto:Well I uhh...

Zhuge Liang:opens the door This man is late for gym! He needs his daily sword training!

Zhuge took Yoshimoto out of Sima Yi's class.

Sima Yi:Mark my words Zhuge Liang! I will have more students then you!

Zhuge was now escorting Yoshimoto to gym.

Yoshimoto:What was that about?

Zhuge Liang:He is trying to get you to switch into his class... however you are better off with me... In fact I'll help you memorize you're play lines and cues.

Yoshimoto:Wow I'm staying in your class!

He entered the gym.

Zhuge Liang:Anything to keep my students...

Chapter 11 End


	13. Chapter 12: Wasn't His Fault

Chapter 12: Wasn't his fault

Yet another rehersal took place. Now everyone was practicing in costume. Yue Ying and her sewing class made the costumes...

Nagamasa:I say this cape suuuure suits me! 

Xing Cai:And this kimono suits me too!

Guan Ping:I'm going to need a belt! These pants are to big!

Yue Ying:Oh we'll fix that

Diao Chan:I think this skirt is a little long! Then again I'm in your class so I can fix it!

Sun Ce:I loook sooo gay in this!

Sun Ce had one of those weird collar things and looked very english.

Ina:Hehe!

Zhou Yu:I'll say! I have to wear this monicole in my eye!

Yuan Shao:Oh quit complaining! Not even Yoshimoto is complaining! 

Yoshimoto:I think it fits fine... and suits Sir Fester... 

He had a costume that looked very messy and had many holes in it.

Yuan Shao:Lets start when the pirates are discussing how they are going to find Arlong!

Hideyoshi:Sir! I can barely move in these pants!

Yuan Shao:Oh for crying out loud! Yue Ying!

Yue Ying:I shall fix them after rehersal right away!

Hideyoshi:Anyways! trying to move We are going to look for Arlong! He must have floated to China! We will find him!

Zhou Yu:It is true! China is in the direction where the wood hit Arlong in!

Yuan Shao:_So Yoshimoto... do you know your lines?_

Yoshimoto:He must have fell off the boat after the wood hit him!

Kunoichi:Well duhh! 

Nobuyuki:Now we shall get off the boat and find him!

Cao Pi:After it lands! Feh!

Zhen Ji:If someone kidnapped him we shall KILL----

Cao Pi then elbowed Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji:We shall save him!

Hideyoshi:Servant I want all our weapons now!

Nene & Oichi:Right away sir! bows

They left the scene.

Yuan Shao:And at this point the lights go dim!

Yuan Shao:So you actually memorized your lines? Well good job

Yoshimoto:Hah!

Yuan Shao:Opening night is in one month! You have to memorize act one by Monday!

Practice ended.

The weekend started. Normally people would go out to the movies or do something they would normally do. Or nothing at all. Most people hung around in the Cherry Blossom Park. 

Yoshimoto:kicking the kemari ball up and down while reading his lines Man look at everyone...

Lu Bu:Hi Yoshimoto! punches his other fist

Yoshimoto:kemari ball lands on his foot (foot is holding the ball on the front) H... Hi... Hi... Lu Bu 

Lu Bu:So you were the reason why Diao Chan didn't get the lead!

Just as Lu Bu was about to punch Yoshimoto, he kicked the kemari ball onto Lu Bu's... lower region and then Yoshimoto started to run toward the school near the park.

Lu Bu:Get back here you!

Yoshimoto:running No! No! Lu Bu is going to kill me!

Guan Ping:standing in front of yoshimoto Where are you going?

Xing Cai:Don't you want to tell Lu Bu its not your fault?

Yoshimoto:No no! I just hit him in the balls! He is soooo going to kill me now!

Lu Bu:Yoshimoto!

Guan Ping then punched Lu Bu in the stomach. 

Xing Cai:Don't bother him again!

Guan Ping:Or else!

Diao Chan:What did you do to Lu Bu!

Lu Bu:Ugggg ACK!

Diao Chan:There there... We are going home 

The two left.

Guan Ping:LOSERS!

Xing Cai:Guan Ping!

Yoshimoto:Thanks... I uhhh don't know what to say!

Guan Ping:Just hollar when he threatens you again! 

Xing Cai:We'll take him

Yoshimoto:Alright

Guan Ping:Hey lets go to the movies!

Xing Cai:Yeah you can come Yoshimoto!

Yoshimoto:That sounds like a plan!

They went to the movies together.

Chapter 12 End


	14. Chapter 13: Rehersing Act I

Chapter 13: Rehersing Act One

It finally came to Monday. The costumes were fixed and everyone had to wear them. Now they were on scene two.

Xing Cai:sitting on the set's bed and looking around sighs

Ina:Is something wrong your highness?

Xing Cai:Jester is... not my type! My heart is not fufilled with him!

Ina:I understand my lady bows for he is... Not serious about anything

Xing Cai:I need someone who knows what he wants! Someone who can be serious and funny! Someone who can love me for who I am! And someone... someone I love!

Ina:I'm sure you'll find the right man!

Xing Cai:I hope...

The lights went black as everyone was taking all the things off the set, while Yoshimoto and Cao Pi went to do their scene of walking so people could set up the ship. This was an added scene so the curtain could close and the stage people could set the next scene up.

Cao Pi:Now Fester... what do you think about Arlong's depression

Yoshimoto:Well... I don't see why he can't love any of our pirate girls!

Cao Pi:I don't see whats wrong with any of them!

Yoshimoto:Yeah they're nice, ( as he was saying this cao pi was making disgusted expressions) clean, happy, I don't see whats wrong with them

Cao Pi:Well I suppose being surrounded by them all the time would make him not be in love

Yoshimoto:I suppose...

He then put his arms in the back of his head, revealing the dark fabric used as his "sweat stains." Then Cao Pi covered his nose as him and Yoshimoto walked back into the curtains.

Yuan Shao:And cut! The scene was definately perfect for the scene change

Back stage...

The rest of the crew was watching as Nagamasa and Xing Cai did their scene.

Guan Ping:You better make sure your boyfriend keeps his hands off my girl!

Oichi:As long as she doesn't touch my guy!

Hanzo:(being the stage manager) Fools...

Nene:He's just saying that because he doesn't have a girl!

Hanzo:Hmph!

Yoshimoto:I swear I don't want to be the smelly person in the next play . 

Zhen Ji:Well it suits you

Yoshimoto:Shut up!

Cao Pi:Don't you say that to my girl!

Kunoichi:Oh stop you losers!

Yukimura:Kunoichi!

Kunoichi:What? What did I say?

Sun Ce:Look we should all stop before Yuan Shao hears us!

Zhou Yu:Besides the next scene is about to start!

Hanzo:Guan Ping, Diao Chan, Noh, Nobunaga, and Ina... on stage

They all went on stage and continued their scene.

Yoshimoto:This is boring...

Kunoichi:Well what can you do...

Zhen Ji:Nothing obviously!

The rehersal ended.

Yuan Shao:Now get a good rest and tomorrow we shall reherse the battle scene and the last scene!

Everyone started walking home.

Chapter 13 End


	15. Chapter 14: The Battle Scene

Chapter 14: The Battle Scene

Yuan Shao was trying to help everyone do the battle scene where most of the pirates and Chinese were going to fight. 

Yuan Shao:You can do whatever you want when its not your line!! But you when your lines come up you have to move toward the front of the stage and fight with your enemy.

Yuan Shao:Now lets begin!

Guan Ping:on a fake horse You pirates have tormented my kingdom for too long!!!

Hideyoshi:You have been trying to kill us for to long!! takes out his plastic sword 

Hideyoshi and Guan Ping:ATTACK!!!!

Everyone pretended to fight.

Naruto:Hey I wanna live!!!

Sakura:Naruto you idiot!!!! You're supposed to die!!

Naruto:No you are!!! 

Yuan Shao:Now I want Yukimura and Cao Pi to start fighting. 

Yukimura:You filthy pirates shall never invade China again!!! 

Misses Cao Pi with his plastic spear

Cao Pi:Hm... to proper to fight?

Starts fighting him with his plastic double sword

Nene and Oichi were supposed to watch the two Qiaos from the boat

Nene:Gosh look at those peasants!!! Not even fighting to defend their land!

Oichi:What bums!!

Da Qiao:Look at those filthy pirate girls!!!

Xiao Qiao:So disgusting!!

Nene:I heard that!!! jumped off the boat and kicks xiao

Xiao Qiao:Owwww!!!

Oichi:shrugs Oh well!

Oichi and Da started fighting.

Yuan Shao:Now Nobuyuki and Nobunaga are supposed to start fighting! 

Nobuyuki:YAHHH!!!!! misses nobunaga

Nobunaga:Fool!!! 

Yuan Shao:Okay maybe we don't need some of the parts... 

Noh:I'm going to get you!!!

Yoshimoto:Oh really! lifts his arms up to slash her with his sword

Noh:Oh dear me!!! Peeeyou!! covers her nose and falls on the ground

Zhen Ji:Good job Fester!

Yoshimoto:Haha! My good strategy!!

Yuan Shao:Now anyways after that is the tragic... DRAMATIC!!! Romantic death of Tomoyo and Arlong after Guan Ping shoots the arrow that goes through both of them.

Yuan Shao:Opening night is two weeks from now!!! Get ready!

And thus opening night came. 

Yoshimoto:looking out on the stage There are to many people here!!!!

Ina:Oh don't worry!

Xing Cai:Lu Bu is in the audience...

Yoshimoto:WHAT!?!?!?!?! He's going to kill me!!!!

Guan Ping:Nonsense Yoshimoto!

Yuan Shao:Now good luck everyone... you better know your lines and cues!!! 

Yoshimoto:Right...

Chapter 14 End


	16. Chapter 15: Opening Night

Alrighty now the play Princess and the Pirate was made up by me! Okay just letting you know all characters were made up there... except their names and such! Oh you get it the play isn't a real play!

* * *

Chapter 15: Opening Night

The play "The Princess and the Pirate" finally had its opening night. The play would run for a month and then they would stop and move to their second play.

Backstage the actors and actresses were getting ready and putting their make up on.

Xing Cai:Do I look fine Guan Ping?

Guan Ping:You look amazing Xing Cai!

Xing Cai:Hehe you do too!

Ina was straightening out Nobuyuki's outfit.

Ina:Come on Nobuyuki don't be so nervous!

Nobuyuki:I... I won't...

Yuan Shao:Everyone take your places! Now the prologue is about to start! Ina get on stage and do the prologue!

Ina:Right!

She walked on stage and everyone clapped for her.

Ina:Well everyone knows that Royalty and Pirates may not be a perfect mix! Well lets see what happens when a princess and a pirate captain fall in love!

She walked back into the curtains. Then the curtains opened up and started the first scene with Nagamasa, Hideyoshi, and Zhou Yu. Nagamasa had his pirate suit on with a cape and a fancy jacket, while Hideyoshi had his fancy pirate suit on. And Zhou Yu had a fancy suit. They all had tight pants.

Nagamasa:walking around then looks out to the audience as if it was the sea Another day, another day where I don't have a love... Where my heart is unfufilled!

Hideyoshi:walks up to him Don't worry! I'm sure one of the girls on the ship can fill your heart!

Nagamasa:But I am not... feeling anything toward them!

Zhou Yu:Hmm... If we sail any further we are going to hit looks at a map we are going to hit a land called China!

Hideyoshi:You can find plenty of pretty girls there!

Nagamasa:I don't know...

Backstage

Nene:Oh my cue is coming up!

Oichi:I'm going!

Nene:Its my cue!

The two girls started fighting over who would go out on stage.

Stage

Hideyoshi:Hm... I know! I'll get a glass of wine! SERVANT!

The two were still arguing and Hideyoshi was confused on what to do.

Hideyoshi:Uhh... today servant... SERVANT!

Hanzo then pushed Nene onto the stage. Her pirate shirt was a little rinkled.

Nene:What is it?

Hideyoshi:What happened to you?

Nene:No... nothing! Now what is it?

In the audience

Yuan Shao:For crying out loud!

Stage

Hideyoshi:A glass of wine! For me, Arlong, and the navigator.

Nene:You got it sir!

She walked off the stage and the lights turned off. Then Sun Ce and Yukimura walked on stage to do a filler scene for the curtain change.

Sun Ce:Man I looooove Tomoyo! She's sooo hott! And sweet!

Yukimura:She is indeed! But are you sure she loves you back?

Sun Ce:What do you mean?

Yukimura:She seems a bit annoyed sometimes when you joke around to much Jester!

Sun Ce:Silence you! You're a guard captain! I shall tell the king---

Yukimura:No No! Nevermind what I said Prince Jester!

Sun Ce:Good! Now since I'm going to marry Tomoyo and rule over China I will need you to shine my sword! hits yukimura with his sword and then walks off stage.

Yukimura:Tomoyo's not the only one who hates him! walks off stage

The curtains opened. Xing Cai was sitting on the bed and looking down. Ina walked in with a duster and a maid outfit on.

Ina:Is something wrong your highness?

Xing Cai:Jester is... not my type! My heart is not fufilled with him!

Ina:I understand my lady. bows For he is... not serious about anything

Xing Cai:I need someone who knows what he wants! Someone who can be serious and funny! Someone who can love me for who I am! And someone... someone...

Ina:Someone?

Xing Cai:Some I love...

Ina:I'm sure you'll find the right man!

Xing Cai:I hope...

Sun Ce and Yukimura walked on stage.

Sun Ce:Look maid could you give me and Tomoyo a few minutes alone!

Ina:Of course your highness

Yukimura:Lets go! Maybe we can tend to the Queen and King! held his hand out

Ina took Yukimura's hand and they walked off stage.

Sun Ce:sits on the bed Tell me whats on your mind?

Xing Cai:Not you!

Sun Ce:Come on baby! We're going to rule China and your going to marry me! Accept it!

Xing Cai:No!

Xing Cai grumpily walked off the stage.

Sun Ce:Hey get back here! chases after her

The lights turned off and the curtains closed as Cao Pi and Yoshimoto went on stage.

Cao Pi:Hmm...

Yoshimoto:I see the captain is in a state of depression!

Cao Pi:Now Fester... what do you think of Arlong's depression?

Yoshimoto:Well... I don't see why he can't love any of our pirate girls!

Cao Pi:I don't see whats wrong with any of them! But my darling Nami is a great pirate girl!

Yoshimoto:Yeah! They're nice cao pi was making disgusted expressions clean, happy, and strong! I don't see whats wrong with them!

Cao Pi:Well I suppose being _surrounded_ by them all the time would make him not be in love!

Yoshimoto:I suppse...

He then put his arms in back of his head showing the "sweat stains." Cao Pi then covered his nose as him and Yoshimoto walked into the curtains.

Yuan Shao:At least the play is going good so far...

Chapter 15 End


	17. Chapter 16: Going Good?

Chapter 16: Going Good? 

The pirates were on the set that looked like a deck. Hideyoshi and Nagamasa were off stage. Zhou Yu went on a podium and then spoke.

Zhou Yu:Everyone!!! We are going to China to... well fufill the captain's heart! I hope you are all prepared!

Zhen Ji:I do not want to go to such a place! Why can't he just pick one of the pirate girls over there!

She pointed to all the extras, who just batted their eyelashes and giggled.

Cao Pi:Because he does not want eye batters!!!

Cao Pi:He wants... someone loveable... Someone who will accept him for who he is!

Kunoichi:Or some random Chinese girl!!

Hideyoshi and Nagamasa walked on stage.

Hideyoshi:So since we are going to China! We shall look for a suitable girl for Arlong!!!

A large BOOM and thunder sound came. It was like a storm and people acted like the ship shook.

Nobuyuki:The boat is shaking!! 

Kunoichi:Right...

Nagamasa:I did not feel a thing!!!! Except... emptiness...

The boat and sounds shook again.

Nene:Oh my!! I think he is right!!!

Oichi:We're going to fall off the boat!!!

Yoshimoto:Look out my lord!! A piece of wood!!!!

The wood didn't come flying out of the other side of the stage.

Yoshimoto:Uhhh... The wood is coming!!! It is going to hit you!!!

The wood still did not appear.

backstage

Hanzo:Nobunaga is supposed to throw the wood...

Yoshimoto:Hello!!! The wood is flying off the crows neck and its about to hit Nagamasa!!!!

backstage 

Nobunaga:Oh right!!! throws the wood and it misses nagamasa 

stage

The lights went black anyway and Nagamasa yelled as he ran off stage. Then they lit back up and everyone saw Nagamasa was missing.

Yoshimoto:The captain is gone!!! 

Everyone gasped.

Hideyoshi:Oh no!!! Where could he have gone!!!

Everyone ran around frantically and then Zhou Yu yelled.

Zhou Yu:SILENCE!!!

They all shut up.

Zhou Yu:China is a few more miles from here... He could be on China now!!!

They all were talking.

Kunoichi:No one seems to care...

Zhou Yu:Hmph!!!

The curtains closed as Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao took the stage throwing flowers as Xing Cai and Ina followed.

Da Qiao:What a beautiful day!!!

Xiao Qiao:A great day to garden!!!

Da Qiao:And to go to the beach!!!

Xiao Qiao:Yeah!!!

The two ran off the other side of the stage as Xing Cai and Ina entered.

Xing Cai:I suppose a good walk on the beach will be good...

Ina:You can get your mind off of Jester!

Xing Cai:Aren't you supposed to be back at the castle?

Ina:Oh right I just remembered!!! 

Ina ran back to where she entered as Xing Cai continued to walk.

Xing Cai:Why Jester... why...

She left the stage. Now the people were trying to open the curtains but the things seemed to be stuck.

Yuan Shao:talks into his walkie talkie Why isn't it opening!!!!

Hanzo:Its stuck...

Yuan Shao:Grrrr!!!

The curtains finally opened, even though a part tore off and fell onto the floor, it opened and revealed a beach scene where Nagamasa was laying on the sand. Xing Cai walked on and saw the pirate.

Xing Cai:Oh my!!!

Nagamasa:Ugggg... 

Backstage

Guan Ping:glares at oichi

Oichi:glares at guan ping

Yoshimoto:Whats the matter you two?

Guan Ping:_Her_ boyfriend is going to start touching _my_ girlfriend!!!

Oichi:She better keep her hands off Nagamasa!!! 

Hanzo:Shhh!!!

Stage

Xing Cai:shaking nagamasa Please please be alive!!!!

Nagamasa:shook his head Who... who are you?

Xing Cai:Me? I'm... I'm Tomoyo!! 

Nagamasa:I'm Ar... Arlong... cough cough

Xing Cai:I must bring you to my kingdom right away!!!!

She picked Nagamasa up and dragged him off stage.

The curtains closed and then opened. Diao Chan and Guan Ping were sitting in their throwns while Nobunaga was on the side of Guan Ping and Noh was on the side of Diao Chan.

Guan Ping:I think Jester will be a good heir!

Diao Chan:Well I don't!! Tomoyo does not even feel anything toward him! We should hurry this wedding up!

Guan Ping:You want to force Tomoyo to love someone you say she does not? 

Diao Chan:Well I think we need to get the two to bond!

Guan Ping:Maybe!!! We'll see... hey there's Tomoyo and some man...

Xing Cai, Nagamasa, and Ina entered the stage.

Diao Chan:Who is this honey?

Xing Cai:This is Arlong! He is a wanderer... I found him on the beach! He is tired and thirsty!

Guan Ping:He is a pirate!!!

Diao Chan:Not to mention those clothes!! He is a pirate captain!!!

Nagamasa:I'm soo tired... Please oh Please!!! I shall pay my debt to you all afterwards!

Diao Chan:Fine fine!!! Servants please get the man a drink and some clothes!

Noh and Nobunaga bowed and then left the stage. 

Guan Ping:Maid!! Show the guest his way to a bedroom. 

Ina:bows Right away sir!

She showed Nagamasa the way off stage. They left the stage and Xing Cai followed them.

Diao Chan:Why did she find a pirate?!?!?

Guan Ping:His boat must have crashed!

Diao Chan:Gives her no right to let something so bad and so... filthy into our castle!

Guan Ping:We'll see how it goes...

The lights did turn off.

Yuan Shao:What now?!

Guan Ping and Diao Chan were looking up and then started getting confused.

Guan Ping:Uhh... Why did you offer him my clothes anyway?!

Diao Chan:He... was very wet! 

Guan Ping:Disgusting!!

The lights finally faded out. 

Yuan Shao:Darn it!!! Something keeps going wrong!!! Could it be any worse...

Chapter 16 End


	18. Chapter 17: Before Intermission

Chapter 17: Before Intermission

The curtain opened and it was the deck scene again with all the pirates wondering where Arlong was. Hideyoshi was on the podium. 

Hideyoshi:We are going to look for Arlong! He must have floated to China!!! We will find him!!

Zhou Yu:Its true! reads his map and then points his campass Chine is in the direction where the wood hit Arlong!

Yoshimoto:He must have fallen off the boat after the wood hit him!

Kunoichi:Well duhh!! fans herself then stands next to nobuyuki

Nobuyuki:We shall get off the boat and find him!!!

Cao Pi:After it lands! Feh!

Zhen Ji:If someone kidnapped him we shall KI---

Cao Pi elbowed her.

Zhen Ji:We shall save him...

Hideyoshi:turns to oichi and nene Servants, I want all our weapons... NOW!

Nene & Oichi:Right away sir bows

They left the scene.

The lights yet again did not turn off.

Yuan Shao:What the hell!!! 

Hideyoshi:Uhhh... yep! We will be saving Arlong soon... 

As Hideyoshi was about to walk off stage seeing the light person wasn't paying attention, his pants on the side ripped. 

Hideyoshi:_Crap..._ And I would also like a new pair of pants!!!! runs off stage ripping his pants even more 

Hideyoshi then pushed the lights guy and then turned them off.

Everyone ran off stage since the curtain person was confused and then closed the curtains. Ina and Yukimura walked in front of the curtain.

Ina:So dear what do you think of Tomoyo's future husband?

Yukimura:Jester? I'd be glad if he didn't rule China!!! Man he does not take anything seriously!!! 

Ina:Where is he now?

Yukimura:Checking out the two peasant girls in the garden!

Ina:Man!! Why did the king and queen pick him!

Yukimura:I dunno...

Ina:Well hopefully Tomoyo meets someone more fit to be the king...

They walked off the stage. The curtains then opened and showed a bedroom scene. Nagamasa and Xing Cai walked on stage.

Xing Cai:You'll have a nice view of the beach from here

She put her hand out the cardboard window and the wall was about to fall down. She then grabbed it and pulled it back up.

Xing Cai:And there's the garden too! sweatdrop

Nagamasa:Ah thank you!

Nagamasa sat on the bed and Xing Cai sat next to him.

Xing Cai:So how did you end up on the beach? 

Nagamasa:Well all I remember is there was a storm on the beach, and then this piece of wood knocked me off my boat... 

Xing Cai:Oh I see... I like your eyes! 

Nagamasa:Really? I like yours too!

Backstage 

Oichi:He better be acting!!!!!

Guan Ping:I'll make sure Xing Cai is acting!

Yoshimoto:Oh you two! They're just really good actors and actresses!

Oichi:I want Nagamasa off her now!!!

Stage

Xing Cai:You're not like other guys I've met before... and I like that! 

Nagamasa:Wow you're a lot prettier then the girls I work with...

Xing Cai:Hehe you're soo nice!

They got real close and then just as they were about to do their little romantic scene... the net on the canopy closed and then they did their stage kiss. (Its fake lol)

Backstage

Oichi:No he didn't!!!!

Guan Ping:WTF!!!! Get Nagamasa off of her now!!!

Hanzo:Shhh fools!!!

The curtains closed and then the lights turned off.

Yuan Shao:Ladies and gentlemen there will be a twenty minute intermission!

Xing Cai:walks up to guan ping I'm sorry Guan Ping...

Guan Ping:Its alright...

Oichi:Nagamasa!!!

Nagamasa:I'm sorry Oichi!! Please you understand...

Oichi:Oh alright then... only cause I love you!!!

Yoshimoto:Well I can't wait to see how they act later...

Chapter 17 End


	19. Chapter 18: Ambush at Intermission

Chapter 18: Ambush at Intermission

Yuan Shao finally called intermission. The cast finally felt like they could take a break.

Guan Ping:Man I'm hungry!!!

Kunoichi:Oh yeah!!! I'm starving!!!

Yuan Shao:No one is to go to intermission until we see nothing wrong with the set!!!!

All:Awww...

Hanzo:Sounds are fine...

Hideyoshi:Are lights fine??

Hayate:Zzzz... O.O They're fine!!!

Yuan Shao:The set seems to be in place...

He then saw something.

Yuan Shao:O.O FIX THAT NOW!!! We can't have the set falling again!!!

Hanzo quickly nailed the set and then fixed it.

Yuan Shao:Okay now you can enjoy intermission... but be back here in fifteen minutes! And don't stain your clothes!!!

Xing Cai:Great!!!

Yoshimoto:You guys go ahead... I'll just drink water...

Guan Ping:Lu Bu's not gonna hurt you one bit!!!

Ina:Oh come on Yoshimoto!!!! pulls him

Nobuyuki:Heh come on we'll defend you!!!

They walked into the cast's intermission room and saw everyone eating.

Sun Ce:Maaaan I'm starving!!!

Zhou Yu:Me too!!

The door suddenly swung open.

Lu Bu:(cracking his knuckles) Hiya Yoshimoto!!! Say your bodyguards are here!!! walks in

Yoshimoto:gets his kemari ball

Diao Chan:Lu Bu what are you doing here?!

Lu Bu:Settling a score!!!

Guan Ping:Oh no you don't!!! (about to punch him)

Lu Bu:(blocks the punch) then throws guan ping into a fridge

Guan Ping:YAAAHHH!!!!

Xing Cai:Oh no!!! (runs out of the room)

Lu Bu:What a chicken...

Ina:(steps in front of him) You leave him alone!!!

Lu Bu:(pushes ina out of the way into nobuyuki) Now you think its fun to hurt people with that stupid ball of yours!!

Nobuyuki:Hey you!!!

Yoshimoto:Errr... (kicks the kemari ball up toward lu bu's head)

Lu Bu:(catches the ball) Now where were we...

Yuan Shao:(walks in with xing cai) Lu Bu!!! Get out of here!!! Thats a week of suspension for hurting Guan Ping!!!!

Guan Ping:Owww... I'm fine...

Xing Cai:Guan Ping!!!

Yuan Shao:Listen I want you to bring Guan Ping to Yue Ying!!! I'm not sure if you can perform like this...

Guan Ping:No no!! I'm fine!!! (tries to move) Owww!!!

Yuan Shao:We'll have to think of something for you to last the rest of the night...

Diao Chan:I shall hold him for the rest of the scenes

Yuan Shao:That will work for now...

Yuan Shao:Everyone go back to stage... we must start the second act soon...

Chapter 18 End


	20. Chapter 19: Act Two Starts

Chapter 19: Act Two starts with an injured King

Everyone went backstage and Diao Chan was holding onto Guan Ping's back.

Diao Chan:I'm sorry Guan Ping...

Guan Ping:Owww... its alright...

Ina walked back out of the curtain to start act two.

Ina:Well this is a brief announcement but please excuse our king of China, or better known as Guan Ping because he has hurt himself during intermission...

The audience talked.

Ina:Now back to the play... The princess of China and captain of the pirates have now finally found the person to fufill their hearts... Will they be able to carry their love for each other out without war breaking out?

She walked back into the curtain and then the pirate deck was on set. Hideyoshi was sitting on the edge of the stage.

Hideyoshi:We are finally approaching land!!!

Pirates:YAY!!!!

Zhou Yu:Servant!!! Grab my telescope on the table!!!

Oichi:Right away sir!!!

She grabbed a cardboard telescope and handed it to Zhou Yu. He then looked in it out toward the audience.

Zhou Yu:We shall arrive in China in two days!!

Pirates:YAY!!!!

Hideyoshi:Now when we land... I want everyone to get off in an orderly fashion and then look for Arlong!! Tell everyone why you're there and no threatening people...

Cao Pi:Then Fester should take a bath!!!

Yoshimoto:I will do no such thing!!!

Zhen Ji:(grabs him while holding her nose) Yes you will!!!

The two walk off stage.

Cao Pi:Help her out servant!!!

Nene:Right away sir!!

Runs off stage.

Hideyoshi:(looking back to the audience) China... oh beautiful China...

The curtains closed and then Sun Ce and the two Qiaos walked out on stage. They were being followed by Yukimura and Ina. The lights were on Sun Ce and the Qiaos. The front of the curtain was set to look like a garden with a bush and a few benches.

Xiao Qiao:Are you excited to marry Tomoyo?!

Sun Ce:Very!! But you two are just a pretty

Da Qiao:But you are the prince!! When you get married and then take over you will be the king!!!

The spotlight went to Ina and Yukimura.

Ina:Disgusts me!!!

Yukimura:He is already engaged to the princess and he's just flirting with them like its no big deal!!

Ina:When the king and queen find out---

Yukimura:Shush!!

The lights went back on Sun Ce.

Sun Ce:I like you two... you two...

Qiaos:Gardeners!!

Xiao Qiao:We're just peasants!!!

Da Qiao:But we garden often!

Sun Ce:So then... lets say something bad happens between me and the princess... I could just divorce and marry one of you two...

The lights went to Ina and Yukimura.

Yukimura:OBSURD!!!

Ina covered his mouth and hid behind the bush as the light went back on Sun Ce.

Da Qiao:What was that?

Sun Ce:Hmm... I dunno

The three walked off the stage as the lights went back on Ina and Yukimura.

Ina:So what do we do know?

Yukimura:Even if he divorces Tomoyo... he would no longer be prince since he does not have any royal blood!

Ina:Thats true!!

The two walked the opposite way of Sun Ce and then the curtains opened revealing a wall with a door where Nobunaga and Noh were evesdropping. Xing Cai and Nagamasa were supposed to be talking behind the wall.

Nobunaga:What are they saying?

Noh:Shuush!!!

Xing Cai:I loove you!!!

Nobunaga:She did not just say that!!!

Noh:Oh but she did

Nagamasa:I love you too!!!

Noh:Maybe she finally found better then that Jester!!!

Nobunaga:Yeah he's just stomping into our kingdom saying he can marry the princess

Both:Not happening!!

Guan Ping and Diao Chan walked out while Diao Chan was in front of him and he was on crutches. She was holding his back as the cape was covering the crutches.

Guan Ping:What are you servants doing outside of Tomoyo's room!

Diao Chan:Yeah!! You nosey!!!

Nobunaga:We can explain!!!

Noh:Her and the new comer seem to be in love...

Guan Ping:Obsurd! He is a pirate!!!

He lifted his one arm and was about to fall out of the crutches until Nobunaga caught him.

Nobunaga:Are you... sick?

Guan Ping:? Ye... YES!! I am very cough sick!!

Diao Chan:puts him back on the crutches Now why is she in love with a pirate!! She loves Jester!

As she said that Ina and Yukimura walked on stage.

Yukimura:She should not give her love to Jester!!!

Diao Chan:What do you mean?

Ina:We heard him talk--- I mean flirting with those gardeners outside!!!

Guan Ping:What?!

Yukimura:We heard him say he'd divorce Tomoyo and marry one of the other girls when he inherits the thrown!!!

Guan Ping:Obsurd!!! I want Jester out now!!!

Diao Chan:Not yet... we'll just explain to him about what you two said...

Xing Cai walked out of the door.

Xing Cai:looks confused Umm... what are you doing?

Nobunaga:Cleaning the floors!!!

Diao Chan:Tomoyo... do you... love Jester?

Xing Cai:Well... not really! He doesn't show it to much to me when I'm with him! Now if you excuse me!!! walks off stage

Guan Ping:So it might be good too get rid of that man...

The lights faded.

Chapter 19 End


End file.
